English Tea for Irish Two
by AZnativeJay32
Summary: Christian and Anastasia Grey meet their own doppelgängers, Jamie Dornan and Dakota Johnson. (In both character's POV). St. Patrick's Day special
1. Ana's POV

"Hannah, I need you to reschedule this list of meetings for the rest of the day. I'm heading out."

She points to an empty space on her desk for me to place them. "I can do that." She sets aside her lunch, reaching for the paperwork.

"When you're off your lunch break, of course. I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

She shakes her head, waving me off. "Multitasking." She says in a sing-song voice.

"Okay."

I smile and proceed to exit the building to see Christian holding the Audi R8 door open. My handsome husband looking hot and delicious as ever dressed in casual wear. White, clean button shirt and black jeans that hang from his hips. "Ana." He acknowledges as I take my seat in the car.

Shutting the door, he goes around and assumes the driver seat. He kisses my hand, then he rubs my belly. "...And who could forget our little Blip." I can do nothing more than giggle. Honestly, Christian makes our family feel like no other.

Today, Christian has planned a lunch/quality time with me. When I asked him why, he simply said _"...Because I can and I will..."_

 _Fifty, Fifty, Fifty. Will you ever learn?_

"Christian." I smirk back. "Where are we having lunch today?"

"Somewhere special." He smiles his boyish grin.

"You really know how to keep secrets, don't ya?"

"Only when it means keeping you two safe." He turns serious but still manages to keep a ghost of a smile on his face. _Whoa, gear change._

"Shall we go?" He patiently asks.

I nod. "Yes, we shall."

...

"You remember this place?" Christian questions as he walks me down the sidewalk with his hands covering my eyes, which we has been doing since he parked the Audi.

We stop and he removes his hands. I take a moment to adjust my line of sight. Windows, tables and people sipping what I assume is coffee.

"Look up." My ear tingles from his whisper.

 _Oh my..._ Portland Coffee House.

I can't help but blush and smile. Oh, how far me and Christian have come since we had our first date here. In my case... it was tea.

Christian scurries to open and hold the door. "After you, Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey."

"You choose the table and I'll get your usual. English Twinings, bag out, no sugar."

I nod and leave him to wait in line. I head to a window that luckily has a table, not a booth, near the back of the shop. Taking out my phone, I check through my emails and text messages for anything new from Kate. She and Elliot have gone away to Barbados for their little honeymoon getaway.

Christian appears and sets the tray down. He has also brought to muffins for us to eat. Reaching for my tea, I do what I always do: Place the bag in and swiftly remove it. I take a sip. The water is warm but not hot.

Christian immediately latches on. "I said for them to warm the water." Still puzzled, I ask him why.

He shrugs and says, "It might burn the baby."

"That's not true, Christian. I can assure you our Blip is protected. Surely... Maybe Dr. Greene can."

"Ana, can't a husband show some fatherly love? I'm already worried enough."

I sigh. "Perhaps." _Oh my... Sentimental Christian._

We talk for what seems to be our definition of quality time. We hit all the major topics. First, middle and last names for our little Blip. Our parents positions on soon-to-be grandparents. Christian said Mia would like to be known as ''fun aunt Mia" and Elliot said he wants to be "Awesome, cool, uncle Elliot." This conversation evolved into our memory of Elliot and Kate's wedding which also hinted at Mia and Ethan's relationship. Then came the talk of Grey Enterprises and Grey Publishing. From his plans of finally getting green lit for 'Water Desalination', along with some ideas from Elliot, to my top selling authors and my future plans of maybe writing novels.

Soon, Christian thinks it's time we head home but before we leave, he decides to head to the bathroom. Checking my phone once again, there is nothing from Kate. Not even a simple 'Hello'.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I hear someone with a heavy, thick Irish accent.

"Miss?"

I turn to see what I can only describe to be a perfect copy of my husband himself... only with minor alterations.

His hair is much more darker than Christian's but tamed and styled. Eyes the color of bluish-gray mix. The same body build. And his facial hair... It's a fully grown out. I could never imagine Christian growing his stubble out. I also catch a glimpse of a wedding ring on his finger.

"Yes?"

"Did you happen to see a phone when you sat here?" Oh yes... The accent is full on Irish. _Hmmm. What background does Christian come from?_

"I don't think I have. Maybe you should ask one of the waitresses."

He turns and speaks to one of the workers. They exchange words and she walks away. The Irish man sighs and drops his head down in exasperation. I watch as he does something similar to Christian. He runs his hands through his hair! _What the...!_ Walking to the exit, he looks anxious. Christian arrives back.

"Was he bothering you?"

I turn my head to him. "What?"

Christian focuses his gaze towards the Irish man and points to him. "Him. Was he bothering you?"

I shake my head. "No. He lost his phone in this coffee shop. I told him to go ask the employees."

"I see." His gaze is still. "Anyway, let's head home."

"Yes. I loved my quality time with you, Mr. Grey." In all honesty, no time on this earth will complete my fill of my Fifty.

He smiles his free smile. "What do you say to _more_ quality time when we get home?"

"To that, I say... 'With pleasure'."

I reach to the side of me on the window platform that shelves my purse. I then hear something drop. My eyes look to the floor. A phone. An iPhone. Bending down to pick it up, I suddenly realize... This phone must belong to that man.

"Ana?" Christian's eyebrows furrow.

"His phone."

"What?"

"This is his phone. That man who just walked out."

"Come." He takes my hand. Outside, we glance feverly left and right looking for him. "Did he say what his name was?"

"No. He didn't."

"Well, what did he look like?"

I hesitate but state the obvious. "He...kinda.. looks like... you."

"Me?" His expression changes instantly.

"There!" I point to a huge crowd in the distance. I can just barely make him out sitting in a chair like the ones actors sit in. He even sits like Christian when he's patient.

Getting closer to Christian's twin brother, I notice there are cameras, lights and a movie crew. _This Irish man is an actor? Huh. Go figure._

The writing on the many cameras reads the title of the movie.

 **"The Adventures of Max and Banks"**

Christian releases my hand and walks up to the man. He presents the iPhone and gives it to him. They shake hands. Christian motions me to come over. "My wife is the one who found your phone."

"Well, thank you ever so much, Mr. and Mrs. Grey!"

 _He even smiles like Christian!_

"Uh... You're very much welcome.. Mr-..?"

"Dornan. Jamie Dornan." He shakes my hand, too.

A woman with a clipboard rushes over to us. "Jamie, we need you in makeup now."

"Alright. Excuse me you two."

"It's no problem. We're just leaving ourselves." I say.

Jamie pockets his phone, thanks once again and heads on his way.

"And you said he looks like me." Christian taunts.

I scoff. "Well, if your hair was combed and you grew your beard out."

He laughs heartly. "Oh, Mrs. Grey. You are a trip."

...

While driving back, I observe the passing nature scenery. "Christian?"

He puts a hand on my leg. "Yes?"

"Do you know your ethnicity background?" I turn to him.

"Some, not a whole lot."

My curiosity flares up. "Like...?"

"Dutch for one. French-Canadian, Swedish and I think Irish was another one. Why do you ask? Is it because you said that Jamie Dornan guy looks like me?"

I nod. "Yes. I think we have may have met your duplicate twin! One of the author's at Grey Publishing wrote a novel on the 'Doppelgänger Effect'. Maybe I'll lend you a copy."

He smirks. "Now you feel we've met mine, who's to say we'll meet yours, Ana?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. We can only hope."

...

 **A/N:** Thanks to those who read and favorited. To those who left reviews, guest AND users, I deeply appreciate it!  
If you guys have any ideas for future Fifty Shades stories I could do, please feel free to ask. Leave it in the review section or if you don't want it to be seen, feel free to PM me.

 **Happy St. Patrick's Day, Fifties!**


	2. Christian's POV

It's been awhile since we saw Jamie Dornan. The Irish actor whom Ana says is my better half. To be honest, I really don't see it. We are world's apart. He's probably older than me. She also says we could meet hers. The thought is frightening.

True, I did have submissives that did look like Ana but... they simply can't be compared to her. _I shouldn't even be thinking of it like that._

 _Oh yeah, THAT is the part to focus on, you idiot._

Grey Enterprises couldn't have a slower day and this damn ride in the elevator seems to be going at a snail's pace. At least it's the end of the day and I am going home.

Technically, me and Ana are heading to Dr. Greene's for her routine pregnancy check-up, then it's off to home.

...

While enjoying the ride as Taylor drives, I text Ana to be ready.

 **-*On my way. Will be there soon. Be ready. -Cx**

 **-*Yes, sir. See you. -Ax**

"Taylor?" I ask.

He locks his gaze with me before looking back to the road. "Sir?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He nods.

I can barely get the silly question out of my mouth. "Uh-.. were you-..nervous about your daughter when you became a father?"

He smiles, obviously recalling a happy time. "Truth be told, if anything, sir, I was scared like you but happy. Happy because I now had a family of my own I loved to protect and scared because I always dreaded the day where something would happen to me and I wouldn't be there for her."

"I see."

 _Wow. That's just like me. Keeping my family safe and away from harm. But if that day shall come..._ I shudder.

"Not to put you off, sir. Forgive me."

"It's alright, Taylor."

We stop at an intersection which is the turnoff right before the Grey Publishing building. I scan the many faces for my wife when I spot her... appearing to enter a coffee shop. And... _Has she changed clothes? All I know is coffee is something you shouldn't have before going for a check-up! Especially pregnant!... I think?_

"Park and wait here, Taylor." I point to the edge of the sidewalk.

I step out, walking over to my wife. "Ana."

 _No response._

"Ana?" I touch her shoulder and she jumps and turns around. "I'm sorry. Who are you?" The woman says. Whoa. She looks like Ana! Blue eyes, pale complexion, brown hair but a much lighter color. Albeit strangely enough, I don't feel the slightest attraction towards her.

 _Grey! This not the time nor the place!_

"Nothing. It's just... You look like my wife and I thought you were her."

 _Your wife is also pregnant, Grey! Pregnant!_

"Oh. My name is Dakota." She reaches out to shake my hand. "Dakota Johnson."

"Christian Grey and I will be on my way."

"Christian!"

I turn to see _my_ wife fast walking to me. "Ana!" I swear everyday she gets more beautiful. "Ready for Dr. Greene?" I ask. She rubs her belly. "Yes. Blip is ready, too." I am skeptical of something. "Ana, did you have lunch today?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, I did, Christian. Although, now that you mention it, I could use a little pick me up."

"After Dr. Greene's." I say.

"So who are you talking to?"

 _Oh geez._ "Right. Dakota, this is my wife, Anastasia. Ana, meet Dakota. We just met." _Your duplicate twin!_

"Nice to meet you, Dakota...?"

"Johnson." She says.

I clear my throat, even though there's nothing it. "I accidently mistook her for you going into the coffee shop." I point behind her.

"I'd love to stay but I figure you two need to be somewhere and I have to get back to filming something." Dakota starts to turn around.

Ana's eyes widen. "You're an actress?"

 _What is it with the film industry suddenly taking an interest in Washington?_

"Yeah. But actually the movie is supposed to be in secret and is based off a book trilogy. You may have heard of it. 'The Adventures of Max and Banks.' Kind of a big romantic story."

"Oh yes." Ana says. "I haven't read it yet but I heard the books are quite a page turner."

Dakota looks at her watch. "I should get going. Was it.. 'Christian' and 'Anastasia'?"

"Yes."

"Ya know, those two names sound familiar to me. I can't place them."

"Good luck with filming!" Ana shouts as we begin to head back to the SUV.

"Well... That was interesting." I speak up.

"Very surreal to the least."

I grab Ana's hand. "Come. Dr. Greene is sure to be waiting."

...

The pregnancy check-up has went better than we expected. Our little Blip is doing fine and healthy. We are now home and relaxing. Ana is busy reading one of her many pregnancy books and pamphlets and I am emailing Elliot. He wants to help model the nursery for his niece or nephew so we are exchanging ideas. Of course, many of these ideas have Ana's opinions, too.

Grace has also fixed Ana a cup of ginger ale and a small plate of biscuits glazed with honey. They are quite delicious.

"Ana?" I ask. "Remember a month ago when we met Jamie, the man whom you said was my supposed twin brother."

"Don't tell me. Dakota is mine." She rolls her eyes as she puts down the book.

"You say potato, I say Po-tah-to." I smirk. "Okay, let's say Jamie and Dakota ARE our doppelgängers and one day without warning, we happened to switch lives with them. Do you think _we_ would make it in the acting business?" I gesture between us.

Ana scoffs and laughs. "Maybe you could, not so much me. I am very shy."

I tease her. "Not even if one of your roles was a 10 minute cameo?"

She's really thinking about this. "Hmm. Am I silent like I'm walking around in the background or do I have a voice and have to appear on camera?"

"Voice over in the background, off screen, no camera."

"Live action or cartoon animation?" She's smiling now.

"Whatever floats your boat."

She giggles. "Alright. I'm not saying I will, but maybe."

...

 **A/N:** Hello my readers and followers! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Took me awhile to figure how to write this one. Quite challenging I might add. Thank you for reviewing, following and favoriting, guest AND users. Remember that I am all open to future Fifty Shades story ideas! PM or leave them in the review section!


End file.
